The present invention relates generally to wind power generation technique, and more particularly to an elevation angle adjustment structure for a shaft of a wind power generator.
Energy shortage is a critical issue in the modern highly industrialized world. Wind power pertains to green energy resource that can be permanently utilized. Therefore, various wind power generation systems have been developed instead of traditional power generation systems. However, it is known that the atmospheric airflows often flow in a direction with an inclination angle rather than in parallel to the horizontal face. Therefore, in order to make the blades of the wind power generator right face the airflows to enlarge contact area between the blades and the airflows, it is often necessary to position the wind power generator at an inclination angle. FIG. 1 shows a conventional wind power generation system including a wind power generation unit 1 arranged on an inclined platform 2. Under such circumstance, the shaft 3 of the wind power generator has an elevation angle α, whereby the blades connected to the free end of the shaft can right face the wind to increase power generation efficiency. Also, the blades are prevented from tilting due to improper wind pressure. In this case, the blades will not collide the tower support to cause damage.
However, the airflows will have different flowing directions in different regions with different geometric configurations. Therefore, the inclination angles of the airflows vary with the regions. As a result, the inclined platform 2 can hardly provide suitable elevation angle for the shaft in adaptation to a different environment. Also, it is impossible for such inclined platform 2 to flexibly change the elevation angle with the change of seasons. Therefore, the effect achievable by the conventional technique is limited and the power generation efficiency can be hardly increased. Also, the safety in use of the wind power generation unit cannot be ensured.